moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Unified Dwarven Senate Charter
Preface The following document served as the constitutional grounding of the Unified Dwarven Senate from its foundation until March 30th, 33ADP when the Charter and Constitution of the Assembly of the Three Hammers was passed, and succeded it, in tandem with the Declaration of the Rights of the Dwarven Citizen. Charter Text TO THE CHILDREN OF STEEL AND STONE! THE RIGHT OF FAITH The Council of Three Hammers and members of the Unified Dwarven Senate recognize the many faiths among all dwarves, be they Mountain, Hill, Frost, or Dark Iron. With our people united without discrimination, so shall the protection the faiths practiced by all who come from stout beginnings. FIRST, WE GRANT TO OUR TITAN CREATORS The Followers of the Pantheon and worship of the Titans shall be free from persecution and any oppressive authority from the Senate. The Followers of the Pantheon shall never have their rights diminished, nor its freedoms revoked. The Dwarven Senate recognizes these believers in full. This freedom shall be recognized by all dwarves. SECOND, WE GRANT TO THE HOLY LIGHT The Church of the Holy Light and worship of the Light shall be free from persecution and any oppressive authority from the Senate. The Followers of the Light shall never have their rights diminished, nor their freedoms revoked. The Dwarven Senate recognizes these believers in full. This freedom shall be recognized by all dwarves. THIRD, TO OUR ANCESTORS AND THEIR SERVANTS The Farseers and worship of the Ancestors shall be free from persecution and any oppressive authority from the Senate. The Farseers shall never have their rights diminished, nor their freedoms revoked. The Dwarven Senate recognizes these believers in full. This freedom shall be recognized by all dwarves. IN RESPECT FOR THESE FAITHS The members of the Unified Dwarve Senate, here recognize that despite our kinship, our beliefs may vary. The leaders of Khaz Modan, shall not and must not show any preferable favor or intolerant discrimination to any one faith, its followers, or its speakers. So long as its followers do not hold threat against any dwarven holding. TO THE FREE MEN AND WOMEN OF KHAZ MODAN We grant to all individuals, clans, and their heirs the freedoms listed below. Right of Sacred Liberties No treaties, accords, or enactments shall strip any free man or woman of their rights before the Senate and the eyes of the law. Right to Petition All free men and women, the guilds, unions, and institutions that make up our society, hold the right to speak for themselves in front of the Council of Three Hammers and the Senate and be heard justly. Right from Unlawful Imprisonment The free men and women of Khaz Modan shall not fear imprisonment without criminal charge. Should one be detained unlawfully the prisoner holds the right to question the reasoning of their arrest and demand fair trial in the eyes of the Senate. Right of Fair Judgement With the exception of direct order from the Council of Three Hammers, no free man or woman shall fear their liberty, possessions, or livelihood be taken away without fair trial. The Senate shall never seek to strip these things from any law abiding citizen of Khaz Modan. Should any free man or woman be charged with criminal action they hold right to view evidence held against them and defend themselves in front the eyes of the Council of Three Hammers and the Unified Dwarven Senate. Free men and women shall never fear persecution for crimes committed before they were made codified law. They will live knowing that justice is not a weapon to be used against those who respect the word of law. TO ALL THANES, LORDS, AND SENATORS in addition to the rights of free men and women we have granted, for us and our heirs forever, all the liberties written out below, to have and to keep for them and their heirs, of us and our heirs: Right of Dwarven Clans Clan leaders and members of Khaz Modan retain their right to rule over their holds granted to them by the ancestors and the Council of Three Hammers. Their claims will be respected without fear of unlawful seizure of their holds or disassembling of their clans. Right to Heritage To any dwarf who has had their titles and holds unjustly taken from them whether by war or tyranny, the Council of Three Hammers and the Senate shall respect ancestral claims and return land to proper living inheritors. In cases of conflicting claims, the matter shall be resolved by the judgment of the Council of Three Hammers or the Senate. TO BETTER EXACT THE COUNCIL OF THREE HAMMERS’ WILL, The Senate shall convene at The High Seat in front of the Council of Three Hammers for the express purpose of addressing grievances, electing officials, and together aiding Thanes and Clan Leaders with the lordship of their lands. The Senate is empowered to enact regulation and laws that must be followed by all law abiding citizens of Khaz Modan. Protecting the interest and safety of her people. Those acts advanced by the members of the Unified Dwarven Senate shall be titled as either laws of resolution, governance, or of the realm. Those laws of resolution shall be acts of minor nature, those laws of governance shall be acts of significant nature, and those laws of the realm shall be acts of paramount important. All acts which alter, interfere, expand, or in any way alter the Grand Charter shall be Laws of the Realm. All Thanes will have right to sit on the Senate as authority awarded to them by the title. Each shall be recognized by their realm of origin. Mountain Thanes, Hill Thanes, Iron Thanes, and Frost Thanes. All free men and women will have the right to sit on the Senate if elected to the position by the combined will of the people and their fellow senators. Priests of the Church of the Holy Light, Speakers for the Followers of the Pantheon, and Shamanistic Farseers may witness and be called upon as SPEAKER OF FAITH to speak on matters regarding The Holy Church, Pantheon, and the Ancestors and spirits of the land. Nobles and elected representatives of allied nations may observe and be called upon as FOREIGN DELEGATION to speak on matters regarding their respective lands. Those of faith from allied nations may observe and be called upon as SPIRITUAL DELEGATION to speak on matters regarding the faith in their lands. THE ELDER COUNCIL are the highest and most experienced members of the Unified Dwarven Senate. While their power is not stronger than the average Senate member, they are each tasked with keeping check with the various aspects of the political scene regarding Khaz Modan. The Elder Council is a semi-permanent elected station. There is no expiration date for time served on the council, however after two months of time served any member of the Senate may put forth a vote of removal after proper notice has been sent. The member of The Elder Council may only be removed by two third majority vote among the Senate. The individual who put forth the request of the vote must put forth a reasoned argument. This argument may be dismissed if they fail to provide substantial reason for the removal. To serve on the council, a dwarf must be at least fifty(50) years of age, a serving member of the Senate, and a citizen of Ironforge, Shadowforge City, The Aerie Peak, The Frostborn, or one of the various territories in control of these nations within Khaz Modan and in service to the Council of Three Hammers. THE HOUSE SPEAKER is the voice of the Senate. They are in charge of hosting each meetings and serve as an unbiased mediator during debates and discussions. They ensure that the traditions of the ancestors are respected when on the Senate floor and present the various acts and topics that will be discussed during any given meeting. It is the House Speaker’s duty to inform the Thanes and Senators of any vote, and scheduling meetings to the best availability of the Senate’s members. The House Speaker ensures only acts authored or sponsored by a member of the Senate may be voted on by the Senate. THE MASTER OF WAR shall be responsible for upholding all military laws and shall represent the interests of the armies of Khaz Modan to the Senate. Their duties involve delivering reports on the collective armed forces of Khaz Modan excluding Queen Mother Moria Thaurissan’s personal Forge Guard and the Council of Three Hammer’s personal contingent, the Dwarven Vanguard. During meetings they will be outlining any major campaigns or events and informing the Senate of the progress of these campaigns as well as advising on military matters. THE KEEPER OF LAW is responsible for the law enforcement of Ironforge, Shadowforge City, and the Mountain Guard as well as coordinating with the warriors of the Wildhammers in the Highlands. They represent matters relating to legal proceedings and advise the Senate when discussing criminal law as well as presenting charged criminals to the Senate and Council of Three Hammers for fair judgement. Should a state of emergency be declared, they are chosen as lead coordinator of all internal forces. THE STONE ENVOY is in charge of Khaz Modan’s diplomats and ambassadors, and hold meetings with all foreign delegations independent of council meetings. It is they who decides the candidates of ambassadorship to allied nations and discern whether or not chosen ambassadors sent to the Senate are capable of ensuring proper interest of both nations will be respectfully represented. They are duty bound to bring to the Senate the grievances of the Khaz Modan’s allies so that they might be addressed and are called upon by the Senate when discussing foreign policy. THE ROYAL TREASURER shall manage Khaz Modan’s finances and economy. They are responsible for the collection of taxes and aid in the formation of a budget for the Senate’s various sections. They deliver reports on collected taxes, trade deals, as well as the merchant’s guild during Senate meetings, outlining the current stock of the royal coffers and any significant economic events. THE MASTER MENDER is responsible for the health standards of all dwarves. They represent the Union of Healers and report upon the status of Khaz Modan’s health. Focusing on any outbreaks or epidemics as well overseeing all things of medical nature, such as surgery and medicine production, across Khaz Modan. They may be called upon by the House Speaker to offer expertise in matters regarding health and medicine. THE LORD OF MYSTICS is the Senate’s highest authority on all things magical. Their duties involve keeping to the mystics and ensuring that the laws and restrictions are respected. They are also the one who works on behalf of the Mystics, Khaz Modan’s official union of magic. THE ROYAL VICTUALLER is responsible for hosting all major social events. They supply ceremonies, feast, and holidays with brews and food. Aiding the House Speaker in hosting all gatherings of nobility. They are the final authority and judge on brew inspection and serve as advisory, favoring the brewer’s union. THE PROVING MASTER is responsible for hosting tournaments and contest showing off feats of wit and strength for the purpose of bringing honor and prestige to the Senate and the people of Khaz Modan in the eyes of the Council of Three Hammers. THE VOICE OF GNOMES is the gnome chosen by The Court of Tinkers to represent the people of Gnomeregan. This individual interacts with all members of the Elder Council to ensure the fair treatment between Gnomish and Dwarven peoples due to their deep ties. WE, THE UNIFIED DWARVEN SENATE, shall swear to obey all the above articles faithfully, and shall cause them to be obeyed by others to the best of our power. We have sworn to serve dutifully and fairly without corruption. We shall not seek to infringe upon the rights or liberties of any free man or woman of Khaz Modan by our own hands or a third party. Should the Unified Dwarven Senate or the Elder Council turn to tyranny, it is in full right of the Council of Three Hammers and the men and women of Khaz Modan to dismiss the Senate in full. We are the protectors of Khaz Modan and the executors of the Council of Three Hammers’ will. By the will of the people we are granted the privilege guiding and protecting all of dwarvenkind. Category:Documents Category:Legal Documents Category:Treaties Category:Dwarf Category:Unified Dwarven Senate